Querida neechan
by leontinees
Summary: ¿Por qué Naruto nunca conoció a su familia? ¿Hubo alguien que fuese su inspiración para el "Sexy no jutsu"? ¿Y quién es esa mujer a la que todos confunden con su técnica? Solamente Kana Namikaze parece tener las respuestas.
1. Encuentros

**QUERIDA NEE-CHAN**

**Naruto**_ pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, y por eso hace con él lo que le da la gana._

* * *

**Ep. 1: Encuentros**

Era verano. Konoha disfrutaba de una temperatura bastante soportable, gracias a los numerosos árboles que limpiaban el aire y proporcionaban sombra, nada parecido a lo que estarían aguantando sus aliados de Suna. Adultos y niños paseaban por las calles disfrutando de las vacaciones, algo que los ninjas desgraciadamente no tenían. Al contrario que los civiles, ellos siempre estaban recibiendo misiones que debían ser cumplidas.

Sí, todos los días había shinobis y kunoichis que salían de la aldea, pero precisamente ese día lo importante no era quién salía, sino quién entraba. A unos pocos metros de las enormes puertas, se hallaba parada en medio del camino una joven mujer, de largo cabello pelirrojo recogido en dos grandes coletas, y claros ojos verdes. A pesar de mantener la frente en alto y la espalda erguida, el gesto de preocupación de su bello rostro denotaba que no se sentía ni remotamente tan segura como fingía estarlo.

Después de observar por un rato la entrada, decidió avanzar con paso firme y recorrer esos últimos metros que la separaban de Konoha. Atravesó las puertas y se dirigió al puesto de guardia sin temor a ser reconocida, puesto que hacía ocho años que no pisaba el suelo de esa aldea, aunque aquella vez nada más fuese por un día.

- Buenas tardes – dijo, y sonrió interiormente cuando los dos shinobis se quedaron mirándola embobados – Me llamo Kana y tengo una cita con la Godaime. ¿Pueden mostrarme dónde es?

Ambos chuunin señalaron en dirección a la torre, sin despegar la vista de ella mientras se alejaba por la calle.

- Oye, ¿has visto esa belleza? – dijo uno.

- Claro que la he visto, como para no verla – contestó el otro.

- Es nuestro primer día de guardia, pero si todos los días van a pasar por aquí mujeres como ella… - sacudió la cabeza el primero – Espero que Izumo y Kotetsu estén mucho tiempo ocupados con el trabajo que les encargó la Godaime.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La identificada como Kana se dirigió lentamente a la oficina, intentando controlar el violento ritmo de su corazón. No se sentía nada a gusto en una villa oculta que no era la suya (aunque técnicamente sí lo era), pero en fin, ya había pasado tiempo más que suficiente, y aún tenía una cosa que resolver allí. Y esta vez, nada ni nadie le impediría cumplir con sus objetivos.

Andaba tan distraída que no se percató de una enorme bola de carne rodando hacia ella, saliendo velozmente de un callejón. Antes de tener tiempo para reaccionar, su propio cuerpo se movió solo, apartándose a un lado y quedando tirada en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor para saber qué demonios estaba pasando, y vio una sombra negra que se deslizaba por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de un raro shinobi, que la observaba con una mueca de cansancio.

- Lo siento mucho, ¿estás bien? – habló alguien a sus espaldas, y cuando se giró fue para descubrir que la enorme bola de carne era otro shinobi – Perdóname, pero es que te atravesaste en el camino justo a la mitad de mi jutsu.

- Ya te dije que debías mejorar esa técnica, Chouji – apareció una tercera persona, una hermosa kunoichi rubia – Cuando giras ya no ves adónde vas. Suerte que Shikamaru pudo apartarla a tiempo con su sombra.

- Ya deja de montar tanto alboroto, Ino – dijo el chico con pinta de cansado – No seas tan problemática cuando no ha pasado nada. Además, no es más que Naruto.

- ¿Qué, Naruto? – se sorprendió Chouji, tendiéndole una mano a la mujer, que aún seguía pasmada en el suelo – Ah, pues es verdad, no te había reconocido. ¿Le has cambiado el color de cabello a tu _Sexy no jutsu_?

Kana, que había aceptado su mano para levantarse, palideció repentinamente al escuchar ese nombre. Y antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada más, la mujer literalmente desapareció ante sus ojos.

- Maldita sea – respiró agitadamente, apareciendo en un tejado tras una chimenea – No llevo ni una hora aquí, y ya empiezan los problemas. Esos ninjas me confundieron con Naruto, ¿será que le conocen? Pero qué tonta soy, claro que sí – se llevó una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos – Demonios, me asusté demasiado, no tendría que haber usado el _Shunshin no jutsu_. Pero de todas formas, será mejor que lo emplee para ir hasta donde la Godaime y evite encontrarme con más personas.

Pero mientras estaba en el tejado, pensando en qué hacer, otro grupo de ninjas la vio por casualidad.

- ¿No es Naruto ese de ahí? - dijo un muchacho con mucha ropa.

- ¿Na-naruto-kun? - preguntó una chica de ojos blancos.

- Sí, creo que sí - su respuesta vino acompañada de un ladrido - ¿Qué estará haciendo, escondiéndose tras una chimenea con el _Sexy no jutsu_?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En cuanto Kana llegó a la torre, se coló en el interior del edificio por una ventana que alguien descuidadamente había dejado abierta, procurando que nadie la percibiera. Caminó despacio y en silencio por los pasillos, buscando algo en concreto. No tuvo que dar muchos pasos para llegar hasta la oficina de la Godaime y golpear educadamente la puerta.

- Sí, pase - se oyó desde el interior, de modo que la mujer entró.

- Buenas tardes - saludó - Disculpe el retraso, pero tuve un par de obstáculos durante el camino.

Tsunade no contestó, pero miró a la joven pelirroja un tanto extrañada, y ni siguiera se bebió el sake que había estado a punto de llevarse a los labios. Y es que... no tenía ni idea de quién era, pero le resultaba levemente familiar. Se parecía muchísimo al _Sexy no jutsu_ de Naruto, pero su chakra era diferente.

- Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos? - inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, aunque no me sorprende que no sepa quién soy - sonrió Kana, comprensiva - Me llamo Kana Namikaze, le escribí una carta hace un par de meses solicitando...

- ¡Kana! - gritó de repente la rubia, levantándose de su asiento - ¿En verdad eres tú? ¡Cielo santo, niña, no es de extrañar que no te reconociera! Por un momento pensé que eras Nar... bueno, no importa, déjame verte bien.

La sannin se dirigió hasta ella, observándola de arriba abajo, y dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido. Ya no era ninguna chiquilla.

- Perdona mi torpeza - sí, increíblemente Tsunade se estaba disculpando - Es que ya no sabía seguro si vendrías. Como te di permiso hace ya tanto tiempo... esperaba que vinieras hace casi un mes - volvió a su mesa, y la joven se sentó frente a ella.

- Lo sé, me disculpo por ello - dijo Kana apesadumbrada - Pero me costó muchísimo conseguir el permiso de mi abuelo. Ese viejo gruñón y quisquilloso todavía piensa que soy una niña, poco faltó para que me encerrase en casa. Pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de venir, ahora que Danzou está muerto.

- ¿En qué rango estás?

- Lo sabe de sobra, Godaime. Nunca seré más que una chuunin - la voz de Kana se tiñó de pesar.

- No me parece justo, para nada. Tus habilidades podrían competir con las de cualquier tokubetsu - la chica iba a replicar, pero Tsunade la cortó - Sí, ya lo sé, y tienes razón. Mantenerte como chuunin es el disfraz perfecto, puedes usar la mayoría de tus técnicas sin que llamen demasiado la atención sobre ti, cosa que sería demasiado reconocida en un ninja de grado superior.

Un silencio pesado llenó la oficina por un momento.

- Es mejor permanecer a salvo en las sombras que tener miedo a la luz del día.

- Él también es chuunin, ahora que ya ha cumplido 17 años. Supongo que querrás verle.

Kana asintió, con sus ojos verdes brillando al mismo tiempo de alegría y de temor.

- Sí, para eso he venido. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Caía la noche cuando un shinobi rubio y de ojos azules cruzó las puertas de Konoha. Venía cansado por su reciente misión (cumplida satisfactoriamente), que le había tenido enseñando las bases del ninjutsu a un niño rico durante todo el día, pero ni se le pasó por la cabeza dirigirse a casa. Necesitaba algo que le subiera el ánimo, y solamente había un lugar perfecto para ello. El olor del ramen no tardó en llegar a su nariz.

- ¡Naruto! - dijo una alegre voz - ¡Sabía que vendrías aquí en cuanto regresaras!

- ¡Sakura-chan! - sonrió Naruto al ver una cabeza rosa asomándose desde el Ichiraku - ¿Me estabas esperando?

- Por supuesto - dijo mientras su amigo se sentaba a su lado - Necesitaba saber cuanto antes cómo fue nuestra apuesta. ¿Lograste enseñarle algo a ese niñato engreído?

- Ay Sakura-chan, la verdad es que... - suspiró aparentemente deprimido - creo que Tsunade-baachan que transmitió algo más que sus conocimientos médicos, porque... ¡SÍ, LO HICE, GANÉ LA APUESTA POR TODO LO ALTO! - gritó, recuperando su buen humor habitual.

- Maldita sea... - masculló la pelirosa - De acuerdo, ya deja de montar escándalo. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Fue extremadamente duro - el rubio se hizo la víctima - Ese crío esperaba poder hacer un Rasengan una hora después de empezar. Cuando vio que no podía, al menos se le bajaron un poco los humos... Al final del día logré que entendiera al menos lo suficiente como para realizar un _henge_ externo, y logró convertir una pelota en una sandía. Espero que nadie en su casa intente comérsela, o le reventará en las narices.

Los dos compañeros estuvieron un rato en silencio, mientras esperaban a que les trajeran su pedido de ramen. Justo antes de que se los sirvieran, llegó Sai y se unió a ellos, por lo que el dueño fue enseguida a preparar una tercera ración.

- Por lo que veo, perdiste la apuesta, fea - dijo con su típica sonrisa falsa, viendo las caras respetivamente alegre y fastidiada de sus amigos - Entonces supongo que vuestra próxima cita volverá a implicar ramen. Eres una novia desafortunada, fea.

- Cierra la boca, Sai - dijo la Haruno muy educadamente, sorbiendo sus fideos.

- Por cierto, me encontré con Hinata-san. Me pidió que te saludara de su parte, Naruto-kun - dijo el moreno, preparándose también para comer - Dijo que le habría gustado saludarte ella misma, pero no sabía si estabas entrenando y no quiso interrumpirte.

- ¿Interrumpirme? - preguntó Naruto, tomando ya su tercer cuenco - ¿Entrenando cuándo?

- Pues hoy por la tarde, me dijo que te vio practicando el _Sexy no jutsu_ en un tejado. Y también el gordo me pidió que le disculparas por casi haberte atropellado.

- No sé de qué hablas, Sai - dijo el rubio extrañado - Apenas hace unos minutos que he vuelto de una estúpida misión. Yo... ¡no he estado en la aldea en todo el día!


	2. Recordando el pasado

**Ep. 2: Recordando el pasado**

El ninja de la Raíz se mostró extrañado ante este hecho.

- ¿De verdad? Pues tus amigos estaban seguros de que eras tú. Te vieron haciendo tu técnica con un color de cabello diferente.

- Naruto no puede modificar las características del _Sexy no jutsu_ - le apoyó Sakura - Ya lo intentó una vez mientras jugábamos a hacer la versión femenina de Sasuke, y fue un fracaso.

- Seguramente vieron a una chica que se me parecía y la confundieron conmigo - supuso él, sorbiendo los fideos.

- Ah, supongo que será eso - Sai no insistió en el tema.

- Por cierto Naruto, siempre me he preguntado de dónde sacaste la (estúpida y pervertida) idea para crear una técnica semejante - dijo Sakura entre molesta y curiosa - Te la conozco desde que éramos niños, pero nunca he sabido cómo se te ocurrió.

- Mmmm... fue hace mucho tiempo - respondió pensativo, apurando su quinto (y último) tazón de ramen - Creo que tenía... nueve años en aquel momento...

_Flashback_

Nadie le quería. Todos se alejaban de él en cuanto se acercaba, le daban la espalda y ni siquiera se dignaban a mirarle, mucho menos dirigirle la palabra. ¿Por qué se portaban así con él? No le había hecho nada a nadie, y sin embargo todos a su alrededor parecían odiarle.

Esos tristes pensamientos inundaban su mente mientras caminaba por la calle, solo. Ya era tarde como para que un niño anduviera por ahí, pero no había nadie esperándole en su casa, nadie que se preocupase por él. Las últimas luces del día se escurrían lentamente, y mientras miraba al suelo, advirtió una larga sombra que se proyectaba hacia él. Cuando se detuvo y levantó la vista, vio a una chica de unos 14 años parada a unos metros de distancia. Iba a ignorarla y seguir su camino, pero sorprendentemente, aquella chica le habló.

- ¿No vas a decirme hola, Naruto? - preguntó amablemente.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - dijo asombrado.

- Eso no importa, pero claro que lo sé - ella se agachó para que quedaran a la misma altura - Es el nombre de la persona más importante del mundo para mí.

Naruto se sorprendió todavía más al escucharla decir eso. ¿A ella le importaba? No podía ser, no la conocía de nada, nunca antes la había visto siquiera. Pero enseguida notó que había algo raro en ella: sus bellos ojos le miraban con dulzura, sus largas coletas pelirrojas desprendían un olor que se le hacía extrañamente conocido, su temblorosa sonrisa que mostraba tanta tristeza...

- ¿Yo te importo? ¿Por qué?

- No puedo decírtelo, pero es verdad que me importas, y mucho - de repente, aquella bonita chica le abrazó - Eres lo que más quiero en esta vida, Naruto.

Ella desprendía un calor tan agradable... El pequeño rubio, sin darse cuenta, la abrazó también.

- Ho-hola... - tartamudeó entonces - ¿C-cómo te llamas, nee-chan?

Sintió un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de ella, no sabía si se estaba riendo o llorando, pero continuó sonriendo cuando le miró.

- Pues... mi nombre es Namika-

- ¡Ahí está, atrapadla! - sonó de repente un fuerte grito por toda la calle - ¡Vamos, daos prisa!

- ¡Demonios, me han descubierto! - la chica se alzó, y de repente estaba asustada - ¿Cómo ha averiguado ese tipo...?

- Nee-chan, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó un poco asustado.

- Nada, no te preocupes, estaré bien - le abrazó fuertemente una vez más - Lucha siempre Naruto, no dejes nunca de luchar.

Y un segundo después, ella había desaparecido. Las voces que la perseguían se fueron disipando, hasta que se quedó solo una vez más.

_Fin del flashback_

- Y nunca volví a ver a aquella extraña chica - terminó Naruto, con una huella de pena en su voz - Jamás supe quién era, y la verdad es que tampoco me esforcé mucho por descubrirlo. Pero fue la primera que me trató bien, aunque seguramente pensaba que era otra persona. El caso es que me hizo sentir querido, ¡y además era tan bonita...!

- ¿Así que copiaste de ella la forma para hacer el _Sexy no jutsu_? - preguntó Sai.

- ¡No puedo creer que pervirtieras un recuerdo tan tierno con un jutsu de ese tipo, Naruto! - dijo Sakura, sonando decepcionada - Realmente, nunca lo hubiera esperado.

- ¡No es como piensas, Sakura-chan! Ella me hizo sentir tan bien, todavía recuerdo la dulzura que mostraban sus ojos. Fue la primera que pareció aceptarme, aunque no fuese más que una ilusión - suspiró con añoranza - Creé este jutsu porque quería recordarla, nada más.

- ¿Dijo que se llamaba Namika? Me pregunto quién sería... y quién y por qué la perseguían - murmuró Sakura.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al día siguiente, dos mujeres se reunieron nuevamente en el despacho de la torre.

- ¿Realmente te sientes preparada, Kana? - le preguntó dudosa la Godaime - Ahora tienes todo el tiempo que quieras, Danzou ha muerto y no volverá a molestarte. No hace falta que te apresures si aún no estás lista.

- Sí, no se preocupe - dijo la muchacha con convicción - He esperado muchísimo para este momento, he logrado mantenerme viva solamente para reencontrarme con él. Todo irá bien.

- De acuerdo. ¡Shizune! - gritó, y al momento una cabeza morena asomó por la puerta - Llama a Naruto, dile que tengo una misión rango A para él y que se presente inmediatamente.

- ¿Cree que tardará mucho? - inquirió algo ansiosa la pelirroja.

- Eso depende, si está en el Ichiraku puede tardarse horas. Por eso puse el aliciente de una misión A, sin duda vendrá tan rápido como le permitan las piern...

- ¡TSUNADE-BAACHAAAAAN! - se escuchó un grito, y al momento nuestro rubio favorito apareció en la ventana de la oficina - ¡Eh, eh, Shizune me dijo que tienes una misión importante para mí, solamente para mí! ¿Es cierto, es cierto? - preguntó entusiasmado, plantándose dentro de la habitación.

- ¡NARUTO, TE TENGO DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! - gritó también la Godaime, levantándose de golpe y golpeando la mesa con los puños - Por una vez, haz el favor de comportarte. ¿No ves que hay señoritas delante?

En esto Naruto se fijó en que, efectivamente, había alguien más allí. Una chica en la veintena, de largas coletas pelirrojas y lindos ojos claros, y bella sonrisa. Abrió muy grandes los ojos al verla, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó mudo. Esa chica... ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿Y por qué, aparte del color, era la viva imagen de su _Sexy no jutsu_?

- Esto... ¿no nos hemos visto antes? - la frase típica, ¿qué iba a decir el pobre?

- Sí, una vez, pero fue hace mucho tiempo - ella pareció mirarle con tristeza - Demasiado tiempo.

Y entonces le abrazó. Se apretó a su cuello, y Naruto pudo notar que apenas era unos pocos centímetros más alta que él. ¿Pero por qué le abrazaba? Iba a apartarla suavemente y reír con nerviosismo, pero algo le hizo detenerse. Esa sensación le resultaba tan familiar... (nunca mejor dicho) ¿Cómo era posible? Había muy pocas personas que le hubieran abrazado antes, y... De repente, todas las piezas encajaron en la mente de Naruto: el abrazo, la sensación, la chica, el _Sexy no jutsu,_ su calidez, la confusión de los demás. No podía ser otra, ella era...

- Na... ¿Namika-neechan? - preguntó confuso y con temor a equivocarse.

- ¿Nami...? Ah, claro - se apartó de él y le observó - Sí, soy yo, Naruto. Estoy muy contenta de volver a verte, y descubrir que te acuerdas de mí. De verdad, me ha hecho muy feliz.

El Uzumaki vio algunas lágrimas caerse de sus ojos. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿No acababa de decir que estaba feliz?

- Naruto, la joven aquí presente se llama...

- No, Godaime - la interrumpió Kana - Así está bien. Realmente, creo que incluso será mejor.

- Y bueno... ¿para qué me has llamado? - se dirigió hacia la sannin, preguntándose por qué Namika seguía aferrada a su hombro.

- Naruto, tu misión consiste en acompañar a... Namika. Cuando ella quiera, donde quiera, con quien quiera y para lo que quiera. En cualquier modo, situación y lugar que Namika indique, ¿he sido clara?

- ¿Qué? Pero Shizune dijo que tenías una misión rango A para mí - protestó el ninja hiperactivo.

- ¡Esto es una misión A, Naruto! - se exasperó la Godaime, mirándole con intenciones asesinas - Namika es una persona muy importante, extremadamente importante en realidad, y por eso debes estar con ella.

- Si lo que necesita es protección, ¿por qué no llamas a Sai o a algún otro ANBU?

- Ella no necesita protección, también es ninja y es chuunin. Y una mucho mejor que tú, debo añadir. Tendrías que mostrarte agradecido si alguna vez acepta entrenar contigo.

- ¿En serio? Está bien, como tú digas - accedió Naruto refunfuñando - ¿Durante cuánto tiempo la tengo que acompañar? No quiero perderme otras misiones.

- No te preocupes, Naruto - habló entonces la chica - Digamos que la misión de acompañarme es secundaria, aunque tenga rango A. Podrás continuar haciendo otras misiones, pero yo iré contigo.

- Vale, supongo que en ese caso no tengo nada más que objetar - sonrió el rubio, recobrando su ánimo habitual - Acepto la misión. ¡Sé bienvenida a Konoha nuevamente, Namika-neechan!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Y mira, por allí está la academia, más adelante está la tienda de flores de Ino, a la izquierda está el kiosco favorito de Chouji, la tienda de ropa de allá es horrible, y aquí... ¡está lo mejor de toda Konoha! - Naruto le iba contando todo lo que veía, y se detuvieron frente a un puesto de comida - ¡El restaurante de ramen Ichiraku!

Al ver los ojos de su hermano brillando, Kana no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- Veo que te gusta mucho este sitio - dijo - Entonces ven, te invito a comer algo.

- ¿De verdad, nee-chan? Muchas grac... - iba a entrar, pero de pronto se detuvo y pareció cohibirse - No, no es correcto. Tú eres la invitada, debería ser al revés e invitarte yo a ti.

- Eso da igual - no pareció convencerle - ¿Recuerdas las instrucciones de la misión? Debes acompañarme y darme gusto en lo que yo quiera. Y en este momento me apetece invitarte a comer aquí, así que vamos.

Naruto decidió que ella tenía razón, y no se hizo más de rogar.

- Por cierto, Namika-neechan, ¿de dónde eres? Si eres una kunoichi debes pertenecer a alguna villa oculta - dijo Naruto mientras sorbía los fideos de su primer cuenco.

- Bueno, es... un poco complicado de explicar - dijo ella - Técnicamente pertenezco a Konoha, pero trabajo para el País del Remolino. Hago funciones de rastreo, búsqueda de información, protección y escolta... esas cosas. Muy pocas veces soy empleada como ninja de combate, prefiero mantenerme en la sombra.

- Sé que has venido sola. ¿Tienes familia?

- Sí, tengo un abuelo materno esperándome enfurruñado en casa - rió Kana al mencionarle - Mis padres murieron los dos hace ya muchos años. También tengo un hermano menor al que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que él no sabe de mi existencia, hemos estado toda la vida separados.

- ¿QUEEEEÉ? - se asombró Naruto - ¿Lo dices en serio, nee-chan? ¿Pero cómo es posible?

- Muchas circunstancias impidieron que fuéramos una familia normal, no se pudo evitar. Ya bastante tengo que agradecer con volver a encontrarme con él.

- Ah, ¿entonces le has visto hace poco? - se calmó un poco, atendiendo nuevamente su tazón de ramen - ¿Por qué no le contaste la verdad?

- Porque por mucho tiempo que pase, hay algunas cosas que nunca dejan de ser peligrosas - ella tenía la mirada perdida en su propio cuenco - Cosas... que nunca dejan de perseguirte.


	3. Misterios

**Ep. 3: Misterios**

Mientras los dos hermanos charlaban disfrutando de la comida, acertó a pasar por allí cierto shinobi de cabello negro, piel pálida, ojos negros y traje también negro, con una pequeña katana a la espalda. Cuando vio a la mujer que estaba al lado de su amigo rubio, sintió que se le congelaba el alma. El aire literalmente se le atascó en la garganta por lo que veía.

A pesar de los metros de distancia, para Sai aquella marca era inconfundible, no había posibilidad de error. ¿Qué hacía una mujer con esa marca allí, comiendo tranquilamente con Naruto? No importaba que aquel tatuaje de su nuca apenas estuviera asomando bajo su ropa, porque una mínima señal de éste sería rápidamente identificado por cualquier miembro de la Raíz. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible? Decidió acercarse para averiguarlo.

- Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun - dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa falsa.

- Hola, Sai - saludó el rubio alegremente - ¿Comes con nosotros?

- Claro - aceptó - ¿Me presentas a tu acompañante?

- Ella es Namika-neechan, viene del País del Remolino - dijo, señalando a izquierda y derecha para que se conocieran - Él el Sai, un amigo y compañero de equipo.

- Encantada de conocerte - habló Kana con educación - Es un placer, Sai.

- Lo mismo digo - respondió el moreno, sentándose con ellos.

Pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, el ambiente se congeló al instante. La mujer se preguntó por qué el muchacho la miraba de esa forma, como si tuviera toda la intención de entablar batalla con ella. Con sus años de experiencia como kunoichi, sabía que esa no era una mirada casual. Algo se traía el ninja entre manos.

- No te había visto antes por aquí, Namika-san.

- Acaba de llegar a la aldea - contestó Naruto por ella, ajeno a la tensión entre ellos - Me han encargado la misión de ocuparme de Namika-neechan, tengo que hacer lo que ella me pida y estar siempre a su lado.

Sai mantuvo su apariencia cordial en todo momento, aunque únicamente por estar en presencia de su hiperactivo amigo. Si la situación era como él decía, le complicaría bastante cumplir con su tarea. Una segunda ronda de cuencos de ramen humeó ante los tres, mientras la conversación seguía.

- Namika-san, me he fijado en el dibujo de tu cuello - continuó sonriendo mientras removía sus fideos - Aunque casi no se ve, me ha llamado la atención.

- Ah, esto - se sobresaltó Kana ligeramente, y se subió el borde de la ropa para taparse la marca - Es un tatuaje que me hicier... que me hice años atrás, nada más.

- Creo que lo conozco - dijo él cautelosamente - Me parece haberlo visto antes.

- No lo creo, es un tatuaje muy particular - sonrió nerviosa - No es dibujo que se pueda pedir a cualquiera, solamente es realizado por los miembros de la Raíz.

- Entonces Sai tiene razón - aseguró Naruto - Él puede reconocerlo, porque es miembro.

Los palillos que Kana sostenía entre sus dedos cayeron dentro del tazón. La mujer se quedó estática, sin mover ni un músculo, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Tú... perteneces a la Raíz? - aunque miraba fijamente el fondo de su cuenco de ramen, era obvio que la pregunta era para el moreno.

- Sí - habló sin quitarle la vista de encima - Por eso reconocí inmediatamente la marca, Namika-san.

- Dime Naruto, ¿cuánto conoces a Sai? - dijo quedamente, sin dejar de mirar su tazón.

- ¿Eh? Pues no mucho, la verdad. Es un tipo raro - pero le sonrió amistosamente, y Sai le devolvió la sonrisa - Pero le aprecio mucho, es un gran amigo.

- ¿Un gran amigo? - su voz la traicionó, dejando notar una gran angustia - ¿Sufrirías si algo le pasara? ¿Te dolería perderle?

- Naturalmente que sí - afirmó con mucha convicción - Pero nada malo va a pasarle, yo le protegería de cualquier peligro que corriese. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, protegerse entre ellos.

- ¿Tú le protegerías? - un sollozo escapó de su boca, y cuando finalmente levantó la vista, tanto Sai como Naruto vieron las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas - ¿Y tú qué, Sai? ¿Harías lo mismo por él? ¿Te enfrentarías a cualquier peligro con tal de protegerle? - clavó sus inundados ojos verdes en los negros del ninja.

- Sí - respondió él escuetamente, no había necesidad de malgastar palabras ratificando el hecho.

- Namika-neechan, ¿por qué estás llorando? - se preocupó el Uzumaki - ¿Qué te sucede?

- No es nada, Naruto - dijo Kana, levantándose de la silla y dejando dinero para pagar todo el ramen - Simplemente... estoy un poco cansada. Me voy a casa.

- ¿Qué? - se extrañó - ¡E-espera, se supone que debo ir contigo!

- ¡No! - chilló ella, girándose para encararlo - Tú quédate aquí, no me sigas. Recuerda que debes complacerme, y en este momento... quiero estar sola. Tal vez mañana... - miró detrás del rubio, a Sai, que no había movido ni un músculo ante su precipitada reacción - _quizás_ mañana nos veamos de nuevo.

Y sin decir nada más, la pelirroja se volteó y desapareció calle abajo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Había caído la noche. Era muy tarde, pero a pesar de lo avanzado de la hora una silenciosa kunoichi se escurría entre las sombras, rumbo al bosque que había más allá de los límites de Konoha. Sus movimientos eran veloces y precisos, para cualquiera habría sido evidente que ella estaba acostumbrada a eso. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente de la aldea, Kana se detuvo a esperar y se recostó contra un árbol, sabía que él no tardaría en acudir a su encuentro. Y efectivamente, unos minutos después apareció otro ninja en el bosque. Su traje negro le ayudaba a confundirse con la oscuridad de la noche.

- Buenas noches, Namika-san - dijo Sai con su habitual sonrisa falsa - No esperaba que fuera tan fácil encontrarte. Ni siquiera has hecho el menor esfuerzo por esconderte.

- Sería tonto tratar de esconderse cuando no es lo que quiero - replicó ella, con un tono duro - Si de todas formas vas a intentar matarme, la lucha será inevitable.

- ¿_Intentar_ matarte? - siguió sonriendo el moreno - ¿Qué te hace suponer que no lo conseguiré?

Ante su presunción, ella no pudo menos que soltar una risita sarcástica.

- Tengo esta marca que los desgraciados de la Raíz me pusisteis en el cuello, ¿y todavía lo preguntas? - le miró con un leve brillo de diversión en sus ojos - Si de algo me puedo enorgullecer por tenerla, es de que ha habido muy pocos ninjas que han merecido el calificativo de "extremadamente peligroso" por vuestra parte.

- A decir verdad, mi relación con la Raíz se ha deteriorado bastante desde que conocí a Naruto-kun - habló Sai calmadamente, sacando su katana - Y mucho más desde la muerte de Danzou-sama. Sin embargo, sigo siendo uno de sus shinobi, y como tal mi deber es asegurarme de que cualquiera con esa marca sea silenciado... perpetuamente.

Kana se le acercó unos pasos, disminuyendo la distancia y preparándose también para luchar, pero ninguno se movió. Los dos parecían estar esperando a que el otro comenzase.

- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado? - preguntó Kana - ¿No querías pelear?

- Aguardaba a que empezaras tú. Todavía no me has dicho por qué crees que no conseguiría matarte.

La kunoichi frunció el ceño y le observó detenidamente. El muchacho era en verdad raro, mucho más dentro de los cánones de la Raíz. Se suponía que no debían tener sentimientos ni emociones, pero de alguna forma, él parecía estar... divertido.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que esto te divierte? - inquirió recelosa - Sabes que juegas con ventaja, ¿verdad? Después de lo que dijo Naruto, yo no puedo matarte, a pesar de ser esas tus intenciones hacia mí. Pero aunque no pueda hacerlo, no pienses que te lo pondré fácil. Si bien no puedo atacarte, me defenderé.

En ese momento Sai bajó su katana, adoptando una postura relajada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar conversando en un bosque en medio de la noche.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que dijo Naruto-kun? - preguntó serio, dejando por fin de sonreír estúpidamente.

Un gesto de asombro se posó en la bella cara de Kana.

- Parece que, a pesar de todo, no sabes mucho de mí - comprendió - No sabes quién soy, ¿cierto? Has venido tras de mí únicamente por esa maldita marca.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó él, genuinamente interesado esta vez.

- Me llamo Kana Namikaze - dijo con voz fría, todavía sin bajar la guardia - Soy la hija mayor de Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime, y Kushina Uzumaki. Y por supuesto, soy la hermana de Naruto.

Ante esto, Sai no mostró ninguna reacción por la información recibida, aunque la observó más detenidamente. No le cabía duda de que decía la verdad, a juzgar por su apariencia.

- En ese caso... - guardó su katana, para extrañeza de ella, y se le acercó tendiéndole una mano - sé bienvenida a Konoha, Namika-san - y ya volvía a sonreír como siempre.

Ella no la aceptó, confundida con su actitud, porque no dejaba de ser una kunoichi de élite y siempre desconfiaba de todo. Era una dura lección que había tenido que aprender con los años para sobrevivir.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - sacudió la cabeza - ¿Acaso no venías a matarme?

- Ya te dije que mi relación con la Raíz se había deteriorado - sonrió él, todavía con la mano alzada - Y por cierto, ésta se disolvió ya hace mucho tiempo. Mi lealtad ahora es únicamente para Naruto-kun y el Equipo7.

Sintiendo un alivio inmenso en su pecho, Kana finalmente estrechó la mano del moreno.

- Si serás idiota... - se rió un poco - Podrías haberlo dicho desde el principio.

- No, porque no sabía quién eras. Entonces dime, Namika-san: ¿has venido por él... o por _ella_?

Porque Sai lo sospechaba. Que no la hubiese reconocido, no significaba que tampoco conociera su historia.

- Por los dos, en realidad. Voy a recuperar lo que la Raíz me quitó, y agradeceré cualquier ayuda que puedas darme.

- ¿Naruto-kun sabe la verdad?

- Claro que no - negó Kana enérgicamente - Antes de decirle que soy su hermana, necesito tiempo para estar con él y hacerle entender las cosas. También le dije que mis padres habían muerto hacía años.

- Bueno, a Naruto-kun ya le has encontrado - comentó Sai pensativo - En cuanto a _ella_... veré cómo puedo ayudarte a hacerlo.


	4. A tu lado

**Ep. 4: A tu lado**

Algunos días más tarde, el Equipo-7 fue llamado por la Godaime, y por supuesto, Kana asistió con Naruto. Sus cuatro miembros actuales y la invitada se presentaron de inmediato, aguardando a que se les explicara su siguiente misión.

- ¿De qué trata la misión, Tsunade-baachan? - preguntó alegremente Naruto, tan hiperactivo como siempre.

Por una vez, la aludida no se molestó. Es más, ni siquiera parecía estar prestándole atención, observaba a Kana más que nada.

- Naruto, deja de gritar - le pidió Yamato - Así no conseguirás que nos marchemos antes.

- Déjale que grite lo que quiera - habló curiosamente la Hokage - Después de todo, a mí no me importa, sois vosotros quienes tendréis que aguantarle durante los próximos días - sonrió con satisfacción - Os encargo una misión muy importante, que a nivel personal podría considerarse incluso rango S. Pero... a nivel de peligro, no creo que supere el B.

- ¿Adónde debemos ir, shishou? - preguntó Sakura.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer exactamente? - preguntó también Sai.

- Debéis encontrar a una persona en la _Aldea de la Concha_, cerca de la costa. Y tratadla con mucho respeto, no se trata de un nukenin ni nadie del Bingo - explicó la Godaime - Esta mujer fue una ninja en otra época, y una muy buena, de modo que incluso si se vio obligada a "desaparecer", por decirlo de alguna forma, no la subestiméis e id con cuidado. Si os confunde con enemigos, lo pasaréis realmente mal.

Ante esto, los ojos de Kana parecieron brillar y una súbita luz iluminó su bello rostro. Ella sabía muy bien de quién estaban hablando.

- Ha dicho... ¿en la _Aldea de la Concha_? - dijo, su voz fue más un abrumador sollozo - ¿Está segura? ¿De verdad?

- Totalmente, Namika. Después de todo, qué mejor que aprovechar tu estancia aquí para realizar esta misión, ¿no te parece?

La muchacha no dijo nada, pero apretó los labios por la emoción y asintió. Yamato y los demás no comprendieron nada de la escena (a excepción tal vez de Sai), pero recibieron la misión y se prepararon para partir al momento. Una vez fuera de la oficina, Kana le pidió a Naruto que la esperase un momento en el exterior, pues quería hablar de algo con el moreno.

- Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? - le miró agradecida con una sonrisa vacilante.

- ¿Fui yo qué? - él le devolvió su sonrisa falsa de siempre.

- Tú la encontraste. Sólo un miembro de la Raíz podría acceder tan fácil y rápidamente a los archivos confidenciales.

- Realmente me cuesta creer que seas hermana de Naruto-kun - dijo Sai divertido - Tu cerebro parece funcionar sin problemas, Namika-san.

Ante esto, Kana no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Durante los tres primeros días, el viaje fue tranquilo y ningún percance sucedió de momento. Pero en la noche del tercero, nuestros ninjas se vieron obligados a refugiarse en un pueblo entre las montañas que más parecía guarida de malhechores que otra cosa. Tampoco pasaron desapercibidas las intenciones lascivas con que muchos hombres miraron a las dos bellas chicas del grupo, para disgusto de Naruto.

- Pandilla de sucios pervertidos... - masculló en cuanto entraron en una posada para pedir alojamiento - No te separes ni un poquito de mí, Sakura-chan.

- Naruto, aun en caso de que se me acercasen, serían ellos quienes estarían en peligro, no yo - sonrió la médica fingiendo inocencia.

- Bien dicho, Sakurita - la apoyó Kana - Que se atrevan a venir por nosotras, y ya verán lo que es bueno.

Las jóvenes se habían caído bien, sobre todo cuando Sai le informó amablemente a Kana de que la Haruno era desde hacía unos meses la novia de su hermano. Apenas habían tardado unos minutos en hacerse amigas.

- Intentad no armar alboroto, por favor - recomendó Yamato mientras pagaba por dos habitaciones - Mañana pasaremos las montañas y nos encontraremos directamente con el mar. Me gustaría terminar el viaje sin altercados ni peleas innecesarias.

- ¡Sí, taichou! - dijeron todos antes de retirarse a descansar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Desafortunadamente, el deseo de Yamato no se vio cumplido. A la mañana siguiente, el Equipo-7 y Kana desayunaron pacíficamente, recogieron sus cosas y emprendieron nuevamente el camino hacia la _Aldea de la Concha_, a la cual esperaban llegar rondando el mediodía. Sin embargo, mientras conversaban animadamente y disfrutaban del buen clima que les acompañaba, todos se dieron cuenta de que les estaban siguiendo.

- Taichou... - susurró Sai, esperando órdenes.

- Lo sé, Sai - dijo él también, poniéndose serio - No os detengáis ni miréis atrás, fingid que no habéis notado nada. Probablemente sean del pueblo de anoche.

- Yamato-san, cuente conmigo también, por favor - le pidió Kana - Aunque no forme parte del equipo, quiero seros de ayuda.

El shinobi de la madera asintió en silencio, tranquilizándola, y continuaron así un buen rato. Entre tanto, Sai hizo un pájaro de tinta y lo envió a investigar.

- Son alrededor de cuarenta - informó cuando el pájaro regresó - Se mueven por el suelo, y la mayoría van armados. No parecen muy fuertes, únicamente son muchos. Probablemente criminales o ninjas venidos a menos.

- Bien hecho, Sai - le felicitó Naruto muy contento - Sabiendo eso, ya podemos entrar en acción.

- Naruto, no te precipites - le recomendó Kana - No es seguro saltar en medio de una pelea sin un plan.

- Definitivamente no le conoces, Namika - dijo Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza - Ése es mayormente el estilo de Naruto.

El grupo entero se detuvo y aguardó a que su líder diera las órdenes pertinentes.

- Naruto, haz unos cuantos kage bunshin y ocultaos silenciosamente entre los árboles, los atacarás desde la retaguardia. Sakura, empieza a concentrar chakra, pero procura no destruir todo el bosque. Si matamos a unos cuantos, probablemente los demás querrán huir. Sai, de momento continúa vigilando sus pasos. Namika-san... mejor escóndete. Cuento con tu ayuda si llegáramos a necesitarla, pero en lo posible, me gustaría mantenerte al margen de esto.

- Como diga, Yamato-san.

- Bien. Naruto, haz los clones - él los hizo y se escondieron - Nos quedaremos aquí esperándoles, como si nos hubiéramos detenido a descansar.

Todos obedecieron. Efectivamente, no tardaron mucho en ser alcanzados por sus perseguidores, y entonces la pelea comenzó. No suponían mucha dificultad, tal como Sai había dicho no eran muy fuertes, solamente eran muchos. De hecho, había muy pocos entre ellos realmente peligrosos, los que probablemente habían recibido entrenamiento ninja o eran nukenin. Kana se mantuvo aparte cuanto pudo, pero oculta entre los árboles tenía una muy buena perspectiva del campo de batalla. Al fin y al cabo, estar entre las sombras era casi su hábitat natural...

Un veloz destello verde llamó su atención. Era Sakura, que luchaba espalda contra espalda con Naruto, pero al parecer lo llevaba bien. Kana vio cómo retorcía el brazo a su oponente, que gritaba de dolor, y a pesar de la distancia y el ruido del combate, la pelirroja pudo escuchar el desagradable sonido que hizo el hueso al romperse. Vaya, sus asaltantes sí que eran estúpidos... a esas alturas ya deberían haber huido todos con el rabo entre las piernas.

Naruto se deshizo en una nubecita de humo. Oh, al parecer era un clon. ¿Dónde estaba el auténtico? Los bunshin habían desaparecido casi en su mayoría, dejando el suelo regado de personas heridas, agonizantes o directamente muertas. Los pocos que quedaban de pie se lo estaban poniendo difícil, ellos sí eran enemigos a tener en cuenta. Tanto su hermano como Sakura, Sai y Yamato estaban ocupados con sus respectivos contrincantes. El rubio se disponía a impactarle un Rasengan al suyo, estaba muy concentrado, y seguramente no vería que...

- ¡NARUTOOOOO!

La alarma saltó repentinamente en la mente de Kana, y antes de darse cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía, estaba en medio de la pelea. No lo pensó ni un segundo, fue puramente un reflejo. Detrás de Naruto, uno de los que supuestamente estaban muertos había recuperado momentáneamente la consciencia, y se disponía a lanzar su pequeño pero afilado sable contra el Uzumaki. Ocupado como estaba con el Rasengan, era imposible que lo fuera a ver y mucho menos a esquivar a tiempo. El arma voló por el aire, rumbo a su objetivo, pero una ráfaga aún más veloz apareció al lado de Naruto, agarrándole por la cintura y apartándole de su trayectoria. Impedido en su ataque, el chico no pudo realizar el Rasengan, pero no importó porque su enemigo murió de todas formas al ser alcanzado en su lugar por el sable del otro.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron quietos, asegurándose de la muerte, pero éste no volvió a mover ni un músculo. De igual forma, Sakura reventó el estómago del que había lanzado el sable con un puñetazo, confirmando que ya estaba definitivamente muerto. Sai y Yamato se acercaron a ellos, ya todos los enemigos habían sido derrotados, y los pocos que no, habían decidido sabiamente retirarse y escapar.

- ¿Estáis bien, Naruto, Namika? - preguntó el líder.

- Sí, Yamato-san, estamos bien.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No estáis heridos? - inquirió la Haruno.

- No, Sakura-chan, estamos estupend... - antes de poder terminar la frase, la pelirosa le golpeó en la cabeza - ¡Ay, eso dolió! ¿Por qué me pegaste? - gimoteó, sobándose el chichón.

- ¡BAKA, HICISTE QUE ME PREOCUPARA! - le gritó muy cabreada, antes de abrazarle con fuerza y medio matarle por asfixia - No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿me oíste?

- Leí en un libro que cuando una chica descubre que estás bien y que toda su angustia ha sido en vano, entonces suele ser ella la que pega - comentó Sai con su típica sonrisa que nadie entendía.

- Ya, perdóname, Sakura-chan - dijo el rubio, abrazándola también antes de soltarse - Y muchas gracias por ayudarme, Namika-neechan. ¡Ese movimiento fue alucinante!

- No es nada, para eso están los... compañeros - dijo Kana quitándole importancia - ¿Continuamos el viaje?

- ¿Cómo que no fue nada? - Naruto insistió en el tema muy animado - ¡En verdad fue genial! Ni siquiera noté cuando apareciste. Estaba completamente solo contra ese tipo, y al instante siguiente tú estabas allí, como si hubieras aparecido de la nada. ¡Me asombré tanto! Fue como el _Shunshin no jutsu_ que estoy intentando lograr desde hace algún tiempo. Dime, ¿qué jutsu utilizaste?

- Pues en realidad... - no le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas - sí se trató del _Shunshin no jutsu_.

- ¿Qué? Pero ese jutsu era exclusivo de mi padre, el Yondaime. Lo sé, ero-sennin me lo dijo un montón de veces, solamente él podía usarlo... - su voz se fue apagando, y su alegría inicial se convirtió en confusión - ¿Cómo es que tú lo conoces, Namika-neechan?

Sai le dirigió una penetrante mirada a la pelirroja. Al parecer, el momento de la verdad había llegado repentinamente, y también demasiado pronto.

- Esto, yo... - balbuceó indecisa, pero resolvió contárselo de una vez por todas - La verdad es que el Yondaime también fue mi padre - soltó de golpe - Mi nombre real es Kana Namikaze. Soy tu hermana, Naruto.


	5. Ya no estarás solo

**Ep. 5: Ya no estarás solo**

Las palabras recién pronunciadas por Kana quedaron flotando en el aire. Un incómodo silencio rodeó a los presentes, mientras esperaban a que el cerebro de Naruto asimilara la información recibida. Pero el rubio todavía no hablaba, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, de su boca nada más brotó una palabra, la que mejor expresaba cómo se sentía.

- ¿Qué? - dijo confuso y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sakura tuvo ganas de golpearse la frente con una mano. O no, mejor golpearle a él. Pero ya le conocía, no se le podía pedir más al simple de su novio.

- He dicho que soy tu hermana, Naruto - repitió Kana con cuidado, soltando despacio el aire que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente - No eres hijo único en realidad. De hecho, yo fui la primogénita del Yondaime y Kushina Uzumaki, nuestra mad...

- Sé muy bien quién es Kushina Uzumaki - la interrumpió Naruto, parecía estar enfadándose - Lo que no sé es quién eres tú.

Yamato miraba a uno y otro sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debería intervenir? ¿Y de qué manera? La situación estaba fuera de cualquier cosa esperable, jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de algo semejante. Esa Godaime... evidentemente ella sí lo sabía.

- Mi nombre es K... - dijo, dispuesta a decirlo por tercera vez.

- ¡NO LO REPITAS! - gritó entonces el rubio, llevándose una mano a los ojos - Ya te oí la primera vez, pero eso no... no me dice nada. ¿Mi hermana? ¿Qué es lo que te convierte en mi hermana?

Fue el turno de Sai de observar confuso a su compañero. ¿A qué venía una pregunta así? ¿Acaso la respuesta no era evidente?

Sin embargo, más allá de la escena que estaban montando, Kana pareció comprender las palabras de Naruto. Lentamente y con cuidado, como si él se tratase de un animalillo asustadizo dispuesto a escapar a la mínima, eliminó la distancia de pocos metros que les separaba y le abrazó contra su pecho.

- Yo te quiero mucho, Naruto - susurró con calma, acariciándole la nuca - Eres mi hermanito menor, y tus lágrimas siguen siendo tan cálidas como cuando eras un bebé, aunque no pudiera notarlas más que una sola vez - el rubio se dejó mimar y la abrazó también, y solo entonces sus compañeros de equipo vieron el agua que caía de sus ojos cerrados - ¿No lo recuerdas? Ya te lo dije aquella única vez que nos encontramos, hace años, que eres la persona más importante del mundo para mí. Es por eso que soy tu hermana, porque te quiero tanto.

Nuevas y dolorosas lágrimas escaparon también de los verdes ojos de Kana, al igual que los de Sakura. La pelirosa se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando contener los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta, aunque no entendiese más que la mitad de lo que sucedía. De repente se sintió una intrusa, como si no debiera estar allí; al parecer a Sai y Yamato les ocurría lo mismo, porque el ninja de madera la tomó de la muñeca y se alejaron, a fin de darles algo de intimidad a los hermanos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Habían pasado algunas horas, era cerca del mediodía y la _Aldea de la Concha_ se encontraba a pocos kilómetros, pero Yamato decidió detenerse para almorzar y descansar un poco. Naruto parecía haber aceptado ya su lazo con Kana y ocasionalmente le sonreía, aunque todavía no hubieran intercambiado palabra. Nadie le culpó, sus pensamientos debían ser un caos en ese momento. Lamentablemente, había algo más que la pelirroja necesitaba revelar, tanto por su hermano como por el resto del equipo. Era justo que lo supieran, al fin y al cabo.

- Naruto - le llamó, estaba sentada a su lado pero él parecía estar en otro planeta - Todavía hay algo que debo contarte - dijo con suavidad - Y también a vosotros, Yamato-taichou. Es sobre la persona que vamos a buscar.

- ¿La kunoichi de la que nos previno Tsunade-baachan? - inquirió el jinchuriki - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Ella... ha tenido muchas dificultades durante estos años, me consta. No ha conocido un minuto de paz desde que la obligaron, de una forma muy cobarde, a abandonar su carrera como ninja. Es un alivio que Raíz se disolviera - miró levemente acusadora a Sai, pero como el moreno se sabía inocente de cualquier cargo, ni se inmutó - Es por eso que la Godaime nos advirtió. Si nos ve y nos toma por ninjas enemigos, puede ser peligroso... tanto para nosotros como para sí misma, ¿entiendes?

- Sí - aseguró - ¿Pero de quién se trata?

- Hace apenas unas horas que me conoces - Kana se desvió del tema, quería dar un rodeo - Pero aun así, ¿no hay nada que quieras saber?

- Por supuesto, hay muchas cosas - ya había recobrado su hiperactivo carácter - Tantas que no sé por dónde empezar. A ver, ¿por qué...? - se puso en actitud pensativa - Ya sé, ¿por qué te pareces tanto a mi _Sexy no jutsu_?

**_¡BONG!_** _(sonido de caída tipo anime por parte de Sakura, Yamato y Sai. Suerte que estaban sentados en el suelo ^o^)._

- ¡Ja ja ja! - a Kana le pareció muy divertido - Por si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tú quien copió mi apariencia, Naruto.

- Ah, es verdad - sonrió, rascándose la nuca avergonzado - Entonces... ¿por qué crecí solo? - una sombra de tristeza se posó sobre sus ojos azules - Comprendo que me faltara un padre, pues murió al sellar al kyubi en mi interior... ¿pero dónde estaba mi madre? ¿Y tú?

- Naruto... - Kana se retorció las manos - Muchas cosas se destruyeron cuando el kyubi atacó la aldea, y nuestra familia fue una de ellas. Cuando papá murió, tú apenas tenías dos días de vida, y mamá aún estaba debilitada tras darte a luz. Pero ella no era una kunoichi de Konoha, pertenecía al País del Remolino, y al morir el Yondaime no había nada que la retuviese allí. Los ancianos del consejo temieron perder lo que tú suponías, una increíble arma ninja, pues evidentemente nuestra madre te llevaría con ella. Quisieron impedirlo, y lo lograron.

- ¿Cómo?

- Se aprovecharon de su débil estado, y... - Kana apretó los ojos, sintiendo rabia por lo sucedido - la llevaron al cuartel general de la Raíz, donde la sellaron. Su poder, su chakra, sus jutsus y habilidades... todo lo que alguna vez la convirtió en una gran ninja, se lo arrebataron. Porque sabían que haciendo eso, y con papá muerto, ella ya no podría controlar el kyubi de tu interior en caso de ser necesario. La condenaron a ser una mujer normal y corriente por el resto de su vida, y luego se la llevaron muy lejos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió contigo, Kana-san? - preguntó Yamato.

- Me dijeron que mi padre había muerto en combate, y mi madre lo mismo a causa del parto; pero no lo creí, de alguna forma supe que lo de Kushina era mentira - suspiró - Nunca la olvidé, como tampoco te olvidé a ti, Naruto. Cuando preguntaba por mi hermanito me decían que estaba equivocada, pero sabía que no era cierto. Recordaba perfectamente tenerte en brazos, mientras papá nos sostenía a los dos. Era imposible que esa calidez fuera producto de mi imaginación. Fue ese recuerdo el que me ayudó a sobrevivir dentro de la Raíz.

- Estuviste... ¿estuviste en la Raíz? - se asombró Naruto.

- Sí. Dado que oficialmente yo había pasado a ser huérfana, fui entregada al cuidado de Danzou. Pasé años soportando el entrenamiento, pero lo aguanté porque tenía mis propios planes. Quería hacerme fuerte para escapar y buscaros a mamá y a ti. Fui una ninja sobresaliente, debo decir... - con un matiz de orgullo en la voz - Todo lo que quisieron enseñarme, lo aprendí, e incluso superé sus expectativas. Gané su confianza, la cual aproveché para buscar en los archivos secretos, y huí... - una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla - Ese fue el día que te encontré.

- Recuerdo que se armó un buen revuelo, Kana-san - dijo Sai sonriendo - Todos mis superiores fueron enviados tras tuya. Se puede decir que hiciste leyenda al lograr escapar.

- Lo que pasó después, fue horrible... - su voz reflejó un intenso dolor - Aunque valió la pena, tan sólo por haberte visto y hablado un poco contigo, Naruto. Obviamente, perdí toda mi reputación. Danzou descubrió que la única parte de mi entrenamiento que había fallado era la de suprimir emociones y sentimientos, cosa que había podido disimular hasta entonces. Me convirtieron en una proscrita dentro mismo de la Raíz, y me marcaron con este sello - le mostró la marca por la cual Sai la había reconocido en el puesto de ramen.

- No puedo creer que el Sandaime permitiera todo esto - dijo Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza.

- No lo culpes, él nunca lo supo. Todo sucedió vertiginosamente tras la muerte del Yondaime, y cuando fue devuelto a su antiguo puesto, creyó cada una de las mentiras del consejo. ¿Y qué crees que hizo cuando, pasados los años, averiguó finalmente la verdad? - nadie contestó - ¿Quién piensas que me devolvió la libertad? Fue gracias a él que ahora trabajo como ninja para el País del Remolino, aunque deba ocultar mi existencia, y quien me puso en contacto con mi abuelo. Porque tenemos un abuelo materno, Naruto - sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no volviste a buscarme? - preguntó Naruto con tristeza.

- No pude - se lamentó Kana - Si me acercaba demasiado a Konoha, Danzou volvería a atraparme. No tuve más opción que esperar.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con la mujer que vamos a buscar en la _Aldea de la Concha_?

- ¿Realmente necesitas que te lo diga? - se burló un poco su hermana - ¿No puedes atar cabos y averiguarlo por ti mismo?

Naruto se sintió frustrado por su respuesta, pero no insistió. Hizo lo que ella le había sugerido, y repasó la historia desde el principio: padre, madre, hermana, kyubi, Raíz, misión... Al cabo de un minuto, una súbita luz brilló en sus ojos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Era una bella tarde. El sol brillaba lo justo para calentar la tierra sin volver asfixiante el aire. Un quinteto de ninjas caminaban con precaución hacia una casita algo apartada del pueblo, cercana al mar. El sonido de las olas y el olor a sal, mezclado con la caricia del sol, convertía la costa en el lugar ideal donde estar.

Delante de la casita, apoyada contra la valla de madera que rodeaba el terreno, se hallaba una mujer. Su cabello era rojo y muy largo, y sus ojos reflejaban la luz de la tarde. Parecía estar absorta en su propio mundo, pero apenas los ninjas pusieron un pie en su propiedad, ya estaba lista para enfrentarles... pero no lo hizo. Su mirada quedó anclada en dos de las personas que se aproximaban. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, pero sus pies se negaron a moverse.

- ¿Es ella? - preguntó un rubio de ojos azules, viendo la inmóvil figura de la mujer.

- Sí, es ella - dijo una muchacha pelirroja de largas coletas a su lado.

Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron a un par de pasos de ella.

- Hola... mamá - habló el chico.

- Te he echado de menos, mamá - dijo la chica.

Kushina se encargó de eliminar la escasa distancia que les separaba, atrayéndoles a los dos en un apretado abrazo, mientras el llanto caía sin control por su rostro.

- Os habéis tardado lo vuestro - dijo entre sollozos - Bienvenidos, mis niños.

**F I N**


End file.
